<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Link at Zora's Domain by Perianwyri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875576">Link at Zora's Domain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perianwyri/pseuds/Perianwyri'>Perianwyri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:03:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perianwyri/pseuds/Perianwyri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link does some reflecting as he climbs Zora's Domain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Link at Zora's Domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone over stone, Link climbed the mountains around Zora’s Domain, ancient home of the Zora people. Each rock was slick from the misting rain of the day, and each one tested his strength more and more. Once at the top he stopped and rolled over, feeling his breath heavy in his chest, the moist ground relief on his exertion-sweaty back.</p>
<p>Rumors said a fine piece of armor had been lost in these hills, and with the help of Prince Sidon and some locals, Link had set off to complete the set of armor that Princess Mipha had made for him. He felt incredibly flattered by the thoughtful gift the young Zora had made him, but the fact that usually, such an armor was ceremonial bridal armor...the thought left him slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>Finally he sat up and peered through the mist at the land of Hyrule, with glorious Hyrule Castle at its center. His fate, and the fate of the land, would be decided there. But for now he could simply appreciate the natural beauty of the world before him.</p>
<p>As if reminding him of that fate was the Sheikah Divine Beast, Val Ruta, standing on one of the Zora dams, its great body vast and large and made of living stone and its laser pointed at the castle. It patiently waited to fulfill its function.</p>
<p>From there, Link’s thoughts traveled again to Mipha, poor princess of the Zora. She was to have used the Divine Beast to protect her people and the people of Hyrule. Her fate had been to lose her life defending the Beast instead. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her love for her people; his armor had been a small token of her love to him.</p>
<p>All of the Divine Champions had sacrificed so much on Cataclysm Day. Would anyone else ever understand it? No. It was a bond that only they and Princess Zelda shared, and only Link and Zelda were left to grieve. If the Princess was even still alive, and Link had only her voice to give him confidence she was. </p>
<p>Peace may look like it had come to Hyrule that day, but that peace was only a thin skin over a waiting conflict and had been paid for with blood. War and weapons and bloodshed could come at any moment and it was up to Link to end it before it started. It was all because of that terrible day. No one had been left unchanged by it.</p>
<p>He’d eaten something to regain his stamina and stood to stretch. There were many hills to climb out here, and he was no closer to finding that armor that he had been an hour ago. After that, other places, other people to help. Time to get back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>